


Woran du erkennst, dass du ein TF-Fan bist

by Naria_Prime



Series: TF Lists [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (my version), Funny, IFD 2016, International Fanworks Day 2016, List, how to find out if you're a transformers fan
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Liste von Tatsachen/Verhaltensweisen, die einen als TF-Fan identifizieren...<br/>(Das meiste habe ich an mir selbst bemerkt...)</p><p>(Mein Beitrag zum IFD 2016, auch wenn das etwas von den Anforderungen abweicht...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.Du hast alle Filme/Serienfolgen aufgenommen, sofern möglich.

2.Du verpasst es nicht ein einziges Mal, wenn irgendetwas von TF im Fernsehen läuft.

3.Du hast mehrere TF-Spielzeuge (und bist vielleicht schon zu alt dafür).

4.Du hast mindestens ein Unikat von TF.

5.Du sammelst allgemein alles, was dich an TF erinnert.

6.Du hast eine Vorliebe für schnelle/teure/coole Autos entwickelt.

7.Du ärgerst dich regelmäßig, dass du NIE die richtige Kombination aus Modell und Farbe finden kannst.

8.Du kannst die TF-Musik/Lieder schon an den ersten paar Noten erkennen.

9.Du hast mindestens einen Lieblings-Bot/Con.

10.Du kennst dich in der TF-Terminologie aus.


	2. Chapter 2

11.Du lernst alles über TF, was du finden kannst.

12.Du hast dir schon mindestens ein TF-Kuscheltier gemacht/machen lassen.

13.Du liest jede TF-Fanfiktion, die dir auch nur annähernd bekannt/interessant vorkommt.

14.Du schreibst selbst zu TF.

15.Du vergleichst alle in deinem Umfeld mit den TFs und stellst dann verblüfft fest, dass es tatsächlich bei manchen passt. (Mein Bruder = Blitzwing...)

16.Du vergisst alles während du TF-Fanfiktion liest.

17.Wenn du einmal anfängst, über TF zu reden, dann hörst du nur sehr schwer wieder auf, meist unfreiwillig.

18.Du hast schon mindestens eine weitere Person zum TF-Fandom 'bekehrt'.

19.Du kannst den nächsten Film kaum noch erwarten.

20.Du hasst Michael Bay für das, was er mit TF gemacht hat (z.B. Autobots sterben lassen usw.).

**Author's Note:**

> Was davon trifft auf dich zu?  
> Oder hast du noch Vorschläge?  
> Gefällt dir die Liste?
> 
> Bitte Feedback geben! (Deutsch, Englisch oder Französisch...)  
> GLG,  
> Naria


End file.
